Love and Family Found
by Inquisitive1
Summary: The way I wanted season two
1. Prologue to Chapter 5

Title: Love and Family Found  
Author: Inquisitive1  
Email: inquisitive1@angelfire.com or 2inquisitive1@angelfire.com  
Rating: Mostly PG13  
Distribution: Its been added to my site http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/whatsnew.html  
Site has also had a minor update- check it out.  
Spoilers: Up to 'Surprise'  
Disclaimer: I own only the characters you don't know  
Summary: Buffy seeks out help from the Scoobies after 2 years of silence.  
Author's note: As in most of my stories Angel is Spike's sire. I have issues with the whole Dru siring anyone.  
____________  
Chapter 1  
Sunnydale: Angel's apartment  
'A month' she sighs entering her love's apartment 'a month with out you' Buffy smiles slightly as she crawls into Angel's bed. "Where are you?" she wonders aloud "I have so much to tell you." she whispers hugging her middle as tears form "No more crying." she tells herself sternly "He'll come home as soon as he can." she smiles to herself "I know he will" she curls up under the covers falling asleep amongst the familiar scent of her love.  
  
A month later  
"Angel" she whispers pulling the blankets around herself she opens the letter she had received that day in the mail. She smiles at the sight of the familiar hand writing as she reads  
'My love,  
Sorry I haven't been able to write you... actually I have I just haven't sent them. You know its kind of hard to find a post office when you keep getting ambushed by demons and vampires. Don't worry I'm being careful. I hope you are'  
Buffy smiles at that "Of course I am"  
'I miss you, Beloved.'  
Curling up in the covers Buffy finishes reading the later. Tears fall as she sets aside the letter she reaches for her stuffed pig Mr. Gordo. "When Angel comes home these nightmares will stop" she says curling up.   
  
Hour later  
"NO" Buffy awakens with a start her heart pounding in terror "No. No. No" she chants rocking her arms around herself "Please no" needing to clear her head Buffy grabs her journal from the night stand.  
'February 16, 1998  
My dreams are getting worse. I wish Angel were here. I should go talk to Giles or even Willow but I want Angel to know about the baby first. The dreams started after Angel left, at first I thought it was just because I missed him. Then when I found out I was pregnant... they became more intense.   
Oh Angel what am I to do? I'm scared that this baby won't be born. Something will happen to our baby Angel. I don't know how, what or when but somethings going to happen.   
I don't really remember my dreams in full but I remember the fear. I don't know whose fear it was... mine? the baby's? Angel's? Whose? All I remember is that it was intense. I could also feel evil. Angel something wants to hurt our baby... our miracle. What am I supposed to do?'  
  
Next Morning: Sunnydale Library  
"Giles" Buffy calls as she enters. She frowns finding everyone sitting the room somber "Hey what's the deal? Xan your usually in the closet with Cordy. Willow your usually on the computer. Oz your doing what your doing. Giles uh your not doing what ever librarians do"  
"Buffy I uh got a phone call this morning" Giles begins  
Buffy sits down "OK and what was this call about? Watcher business? Personal? Oh is it personal?" she asks hopefully  
"Buffy just listen to him" Xander snaps  
"Geez Xander chill"  
"Buffy this is important" Giles insists   
"OK I'm all ears" she frowns "You know thats a funny saying I mean no one is all ears"  
Willow seeing the need to get to the topic steps in "Buffy its about Angel"  
"What about him?" Buffy demands looking at her Watcher concerned  
"Buffy" Giles begins nervously  
"Spill Giles" she orders  
Giles looks at his Slayer "Buffy, Angel's missing"  
"He's probably just hiding out from Spike's goons" Buffy states  
"No Buffy." Giles replies "The cargo ship was boarded by customs... it was empty of everything but cargo. Angel wasn't there"  
"He was probably hiding" Buffy says feeling the worry rise  
Willow shakes her head "Buffy they boarded in the afternoon. They searched it top to bottom... he wasn't there"  
"And if he was..." Xander trails off  
Buffy shakes her head "He probably missed the ship. You know how he is."   
"Buffy I read the reports" Willow says "he boarded the ship"  
Buffy stares at the ring on her finger then shakes her head "He's not dead." she insists  
"Buff you don't know that" Xander argues  
"I do Xander. He's not dead" she states glaring at them "He promised me he'd come home."  
"Buffy..." Giles trails off  
"He's not dead. He can't be." she jumps up from the chair running out of the room  
"Buffy" Willow calls  
Buffy races out of the school her tears beginning to fall she runs to Angel's apartment. Slamming inside she races to the bathroom she kneeling she empties her stomach "Angel" she sobs   
  
A week later: Summers household  
"Buffy honey what's wrong?" Joyce asks as the two sit over dinner  
"Nothing" Buffy replies softly   
"Something has been bothering you the last few months. At first you were never home but now..."  
"I just have a lot on my mind" Buffy replies  
"Honey"  
"Mom please" Buffy says angrily standing "I don't want to talk about it" she races out of the dining room leaving her mother to stare after her confused. "Oh God Angel" she sobs falling on the bed "I need you" she whispers rocking herself "we need you"  
  
Later that night  
Buffy wipes away her tears as she stands going to her closet she takes out her duffle bag. Quickly she packs some clothes, weapons, her makeup, money, adding Angel's leather jacket, a shirt of his, Mr Gordo, and the few things she had secretly bought for her baby. Zipping the bag she places it by the window as she places her notes to her family and friends where her mother can find them. Opening the window she tosses her bag out then takes one last look at her room "Goodbye" she whispers climbing out of the window she jumps to the ground. Without looking back she walks out of Sunnydale her heart breaking "One day" she whispers her hand rubbing her belly absently "We'll come home baby. I promise"  
  
Chapter 2  
5 months later: July  
Buffy looks at the 'Welcome to Hope' sign and smiles sadly "Well we need that" she mutters. She walks down the street ignoring the eyes on her as she walks through the street. 'I think I'm going to like it here' she sees the children playing in the streets. She smiles at the sight of a little boy with dark hair sitting watching as the others play. She continues walking then pausing at the sight of a Catholic church she walks in sitting in the middle pew she stares at the large cross at the front of the church. She strokes her distended belly as she feels her child move 'Going to be strong like your Daddy.' she blinks back tears as she hears footsteps stop beside her.  
"Hello child"  
Buffy looks up to see a man in his fifties standing there "Hello Father"  
"May I?" he asks gesturing to the seat beside her  
Buffy nods wiping away her tears "Sure"  
"What is wrong? You look sad"  
"This is a beautiful church" Buffy states   
"Yes it is. Are you Catholic?"  
Buffy shakes her head "My baby's father was." she looks at the friendly man beside her "My family isn't church going." she admits "Though Angel hadn't been for a while" she adds with a frown  
"My name is Father Michael"  
Buffy smiles "I'm Anne" she lies  
"So Anne are you just walking through or are you staying?"  
"I'm thinking of staying." she looks down at her stomach "I'm due in 2 months. If I stay I need to find a job and a place to stay"  
Father Michael senses a need to protect the young woman "If you'd like to you could stay here. There is a small guest room in the back."  
Buffy looks at him startled "Are you sure?"  
He nods "Its up to you."  
"Are you sure I wouldn't be imposing?"  
"Oh no. That room is rarely used."  
"It'll only be a while" Buffy assures  
"Stay as long as you want" he stands "Come I'll show you where it is" he helps her stand  
"Thank you." Buffy grins "I'm starting to feel like a turtle" she jokes following the priest to the back  
Father Michael leads Buffy to the back room "Its small" he tells her opening the door  
Buffy enters the room startled to find it similiar to Angel's apartment "Oh its fine."  
"Good. Why don't I show you around and introduce you to the staff"  
"All right" Buffy nods dropping her bag by the bed. 'I think I'm going to like it here'  
  
Sunnydale: the Library  
Giles looks up from his reading as the library doors open "Ahh hello" he greets as Willow and Xander enter "how are you?"  
Willow shrugs "Fine" she sits down  
"Find anything?" Xander asks hopefully  
"No reports of Slaying" Giles sighs closing his book   
"Giles its been 5 months. Where could she be?" Willow asks worried  
"I'm sure she's fine Willow" Giles assures the redhead  
"I hope so" Willow sighs  
  
September: Sunnydale docks  
Angel walks off the cargo ship "Home" he sighs looking around.   
  
Hope: Buffy's apartment  
"Angel" Buffy cries out as she sits up in bed. She gasps as she feels a sharp pain through her abdomen "Ooohh" she groans "OK" she sighs "What was that?"  
  
10 mins later  
"Ooohh" she winces "OK now its official my contractions have started." she reaches for the phone dialing Father Michael's phone number  
"Yes?"   
"Father Michael"  
"Anne what's wrong?" Father Michael asks alert  
"My contractions have started"  
"OK I'll be there in a few minutes" he says hanging up the phone  
Buffy grimaces as another contraction hits "You are really intent on coming now" she says setting the phone down.   
  
Sunnydale: Angel's apartment  
Angel enters his apartment frowning at the layer of dust on his furniture. 'Looks like she hasn't been here for a while' he shakes his head in disbelief. 'I'm going to go see if I can find her.'  
  
Hope: the hospital  
Buffy lays in the bed fiddling with her ring as she awaits for the nurse. 'Oh Angel your going to miss this'  
"Miss Summers" the nurse greets "how are you feeling?"  
"Fine" Buffy replies  
"Your contractions are getting closer"  
"I know" Buffy groans as the pain hits  
"Hurt?" the nurse asks  
"I've been hurt worse" Buffy replies "its more annoying then painful"  
"OK let me know if you need anything"  
  
Sunnydale  
Angel frowns as he walks through Sunnydale in search of Buffy.   
"Looking for the Slayer?" a familiar British voice asks  
Angel turns around to see Spike smirking "What do you want Spike?"  
"So I see you made it back" Spike states  
Angel shrugs "Your men weren't very good"  
"Oh well. I guess I'll have to find new ones" Spike shrugs  
"That's nice" Angel turns away "Later Spike"  
"If your going to go see the Slayer you won't find her" Spike calls  
Angel pauses "What do you mean Spike?"  
"You'll see" Spike laugh  
Angel launches himself at the younger vampire slamming him against a wall "What do you mean William?" he demands going into 'game-face'   
Spike grins "Slayer's been gone for a while"  
"What did you do?" Angel demands  
"Nothing. She just disappeared. No one knows where she is"  
"What?" Angel demands releasing him "Who's the Slayer?"  
"Some chick" Spike shrugs. "She appeared not long after the other left"  
"If your lying to me Spike I will kill you." Angel growls turning away  
"I ain't lyin' Peaches." Spike calls  
  
Hope: the Hospital  
"I see your water has broken" the doctor observes  
"No really" Buffy says sarcastically as the pain intensifies   
The doctor chuckles "It shouldn't be much longer"  
"Good." Buffy groans  
  
Sunnydale: the Library  
Giles looks up as the library doors open "Angel" he says in surprise  
"Rupert what is going on?" Angel demands barely glancing at the others sitting around the table  
"Oh my God" Xander stammers "Deadboy's not dead" he says in surprise   
"Uh no." Angel says in annoyance "Why would I be?"  
Willow walks into the room freezing at the sight of the dark haired vampire "Angel" she stammers "Your alive... uh undead. You know what I mean"  
"Uh yeah" Angel replies "What is going on?" he demands  
"Angel Buffy disappeared a few months after you did." Giles stammers  
"What?"  
"We heard you were dusted." Cordelia says  
"Then she disappeared" Xander adds  
Angel turns walking out of the library silently  
Willow shakes her head "Poor Angel"  
  
Hope: The Hospital  
"All right one more push Anne" the doctor orders  
Buffy braces herself with a deep breath she pushes with a groan. She smiles as she hears   
"Its a boy"   
"A boy" she grins  
  
Sunnydale: Angel's apartment  
Angel enters the apartment silently leaning against the door he slides to the floor allowing tears to fall. "Where are you Buffy?" he whispers   
  
  
Chapter 3  
Hope: the Hospital  
Buffy smiles as the nurse hands her the small baby "Hey little man" she greets tearfully "its good to finally hold you"  
"So Anne what are you going to call him?" Father Michael asks  
Buffy smiles "Liam Angel-- after his father" she looks at the alert baby   
"Good choice" he nods  
"I know Angel would be happy"   
"You miss him"  
Buffy nods "Everyday, but now I have a part of him to love." she kisses her son's head "You are a very special little boy" she says lightly stroking his cheek. "You look like your Daddy." she laughs as the baby yawns in response "You've got your Daddy's eyes" she states looking into the unfocused chocolate eyes. "Your going to be able to give Mommy the same puppy dog look your Daddy did." She lifts the small hand kissing it "I love you Liam Angel" she whispers tearfully "your Daddy loves you too"  
  
Hope: Two days later  
"Look Liam we're home" Buffy announces carrying in the carseat with the drowsy newborn with Father Michael right behind. "Thank you Father Michael"  
Father Michael nods setting her bag down "Do you need anything? Food or something before I leave?"  
Buffy sets the car seat down "No thank you" she replies standing on her tiptoes she kisses his cheek "Thank you Father Michael"   
"If you need anything call."   
"I will" she nods   
"Goodbye little Liam" Father Michael says "I'll check in on you later" he closes the door behind him  
"Well Liam Angel looks like its just us" Buffy smiles carefully lifting the newborn out of the carseat. "Lets go get you comfortable" Buffy says carrying the baby into the bedroom. After changing his diaper and putting him in a sleeper she changes into her sweats. Picking up the baby "Let's find Mommy something to eat" she says heading into the kitchen  
  
An hour later  
Buffy smiles at the sleeping baby in her arms 'Angel he is so perfect. He looks like you' she stands laying the newborn in the basinet beside the bed. She smiles down at the baby "Sleep well" she whispers laying in the bed she falls asleep watching the newborn sleep  
  
Sunnydale: Angel's Apartment  
Angel gets off the bed as he hears a knock at his door. He opens the door to find Willow standing there "Hey Willow" he greets moving aside to allow the redhead to enter  
"Angel" she greets   
"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Angel asks walking to the kitchen   
"Yeah."  
Angel leans against the counter "I'm going to find her" he says  
"Angel we've tried to, but she doesn't want to be found"  
Angel looks at the redhead "I love her Willow. I'm not going to lose her" he runs his fingers through his hair "I have to find her."  
Willow nods "We all want to find her Angel."  
"I know" he replies   
Willow sensing his brooding approach "I better get to school"  
"Thanks Willow" Angel responds barely aware of the redheads departure. "Buffy" he sighs sliding to the floor as he cries  
  
Chapter 4  
3 months later: January  
Hope: Buffy's work  
"Anne he is getting so big" a woman states awed at the sight of the baby sitting in the carseat on the counter of the diner  
Buffy smiles looking at the woman standing beside her son "I know." she moves over to the counter dropping a kiss on her son's head as she places the order. "And to think he was little three months ago" Buffy laughs   
"He must take after his father"  
Buffy nods "That he does" she picks up a tray as Liam fusses   
"Anne he's getting hungry"  
"OK after I take care of this can you take over for me Molly?" she nods at the tray  
"Sure" Molly nods  
Placing the plates before the people Buffy smiles "Enjoy" she puts the tray on the counter then picks up the fussy baby. She carries Liam into the back room where she finds bottle taking it to the kitchen she heats it up. "OK here you go" she says holding the bottle for the hungry baby she sits in a booth.   
"So how are you doing?" Molly asks  
"Fine. Liam sleeps through the night most of the time. Some times he wakes up screaming." Buffy smiles at the brown eyes watching her "kinda like his father" she admits  
"How?"  
"He just acts like his father. He'll sleep one night and the next he won't or he'll wake up."  
"You don't talk about his father much" Molly remarks  
Buffy shrugs "He had to go away on business... never came back."   
"Did he know?" Molly asks nodding at the baby  
"No" Buffy shakes her head "I didn't have the chance to tell him"  
"I'm sorry, you really loved him"  
Buffy nods "Still do"   
  
Sunnydale: Angel's apartment  
'It's been a year since that night' Angel realizes sadly 'I miss you Buffy. Happy Birthday'  
  
Hope: Buffy's Apartment  
'A year' she sighs looking down at the sleeping baby 'A year since I last saw my Angel. Since we made him.' she thinks as she strokes the baby's cheek. She smiles at the sound of the soft sigh. "Sleep well little man" she whispers  
  
Later  
Buffy awakens as she hears Liam cry. "Shh baby" she yawns sitting up she picks him up "its ok" she soothes holding him close "Liam shh" she stands walking the floor "That isn't your hungry or wet cry. Bad dream?" she asks "I know baby. Calm down." she kisses his head "Liam its OK, Mommy's here" She walks the floor until the baby calms down. 'I miss you Angel' she sighs setting the drowsy child in the crib. She smiles sadly 'I'm 18'   
  
Sunnydale: Summers' home  
Joyce sits on the couch holding a photo albulm she smiles at the very first picture of Buffy. "Such a beautiful baby." she smiles "Happy birthday Buffy" she sighs looking at the window "where are you?"  
  
9 months later: September 18  
"Happy Birthday Liam" Buffy says picking up the baby   
"Mama" he laughs reaching out to pat her face  
"Good." she laughs kissing him "So Liam Angel what are we going to do today?" Buffy asks as she changes the baby's diaper. "Should we go see Father Michael?" Buffy asks tickling his stomach causing him to laugh. "I take it that's a yes" dressing him she carries him to the living room she sets him on the floor. She smiles as the little boy crawls around the room. "Stay where I can see you" she calls as she moves around making breakfast  
"Mama" Liam calls  
"What baby?"   
"MAMA" Liam calls louder  
Buffy sighs putting down the towel she goes into the living room where she finds her son sitting on the floor "Liam what are you doing?" she asks  
"Mama" he says his eyes wide with tears   
At the look Buffy frowns "What's wrong sweetie?"  
Liam holds his arms up "Up"  
Buffy picks him up "Hey its OK" she soothes rubbing his back   
"Mama" he whimpers burrowing into her arms   
"Shh its OK" she says sitting in the rocking chair  
  
Later: the Church  
"Happy Birthday Liam" greets the two as they enter  
Liam looks around the room his eyes wide at the sight of all the people and the gifts. "Mama?"  
Buffy smiles "Happy birthday" she says putting him down she watches as the little boy move around the room with interest  
"How's he doing?" Father Michael asks  
"He still wakes up screaming. Sometimes he'll start crying for no reason. I'm starting to get worried"  
"Have you taken him to the doctor?"  
"Yes. They say that there is nothing wrong with him. They think its in my mind. I know something is wrong"  
"What do you think it is?" Father Michael asks  
Buffy shrugs "I'm not sure. There's one person who can help me." she looks over at her son "But I'm not ready to take him there."  
"You need to face your past Anne." he looks at Liam "Especially if it can help him"  
"I know" Buffy sighs   
"Mama" Liam calls   
"Just a second" Buffy replies "Can we talk about this later?"  
Father Michael nods  
Buffy heads to find her son amongst the others. "Hey you what are you doing?" she demands picking him up  
"Mama mine" he points to the stack of gifts  
"Yes and what do you say to everyone?" Buffy asks  
He furrows his brow in confusion   
"We say thank you right?" Buffy says with a grin  
"Tank you" he says childishly his voice shy as he hides his face in his mother's neck  
Buffy smiles at his act "Why don't you start opening them" Buffy suggests sitting on the floor she pulls him onto her lap.  
"Presents" Molly announces bringing the others around.  
Father Michael watches the small blond converse with her son. 'She adores that boy'  
  
That night  
"So did you have a good day Liam Angel?" Buffy asks the drowsy child  
"Yes Mama" he yawns  
Buffy smiles carrying him into the bedroom she sets him on the changing table "You remind me of your father." she says "You're Daddy loves you as much as I do"  
"Dada?"  
"Oh yes." Buffy nods "you look just like him." she states "I wish he was here" she sighs blinking back her tears shaking her head as she dresses him in his sleeper.   
"Mama?"   
Buffy smiles picking him up "Lets get your bottle" she carries him into the kitchen heating up his bottle she sits down in the rocking chair. "you look just like him. You have his hair. His eyes." she picks up the small hand "you have his hands too, the mini version though" she laughs "you are a mini version of your Daddy that's for sure" she watches the dozing baby "Happy Birthday Liam Angel Summers" she whispers kissing his forehead  
  
After midnight  
"MAMA"   
Hearing that Buffy quickly gets out of bed. Going to the crib she finds her son crying. "Oh Liam sweetie did you have another dream?" she asks softly as she picks him up "Its OK baby" she soothes. As she walks the room she talks to him. "Oh baby I wish you could tell me about your dreams." she whispers resting her cheek against his head.  
  
Sunnydale: The Cemetary  
"Hey Deadboy"  
"Harris don't call me that" Angel snaps glaring at the teen in annoyance "What are you doing out here anyway?" he demands "You guys haven't patrolled in a while"  
Xander shrugs "I got bored. So I thought who haven't I annoyed lately..." he grins "And it hit me I haven't bugged Deadboy for a while"  
"Stop calling me that" Angel growls  
"OK OK" Xander surrenders  
"Why are you really out here?" Angel asks  
"Willow made me" he grumbles "she said if I didn't check up on you she'd do something really bad."  
Angel fights to hide a grin "What did she threaten?"  
"Tell Cordy about something I did when we were kids."  
"What?"   
"Like I'd tell you"  
"Fine don't" Angel shrugs walking away knowing Xander is near. "So how is Willow? I haven't seen her in awhile"  
Xander shrugs "I wouldn't know. I rarely hear from her."  
"College does that to people"  
"How would you know? You didn't go"  
Angel rolls his eyes "Xander I'm over 240 years old. You learn things" he shrugs   
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Depends on what you ask" Angel replies  
"How is it you know all this history stuff?"  
"I lived through it"  
"No I'm talking about the stuff before you were even born. The Watcher stuff."  
Angel shrugs "I just learned from others. After all I have had a lot of free time on my hands the past 150 years"  
"Good point" Xander agrees  
"Anything else?" Angel asks  
"Not now"   
"Then duck" Angel orders  
  
Hope: Buffy's apartment- Next Morning  
"Morning Liam" Buffy greets picking up the infant "So today means you've been a year old for 1 day. How does it feel?"  
"Mama" he sighs cuddling close  
"What's wrong?" Buffy asks stroking his back "You still tired?" she feels him shake his head in response "Sweetie you not in the mood to talk?"   
"No" he mumbles   
"Then lets go have breakfast" Buffy says carrying him out to the kitchen she sets him in the highchair "How about some applesauce" she takes out the jar of baby food "Mmm look baby" she says pulling up a chair she holds up the spoon "here you go"   
Liam shakes his head   
"Yes. You like applesauce" she reminds trying again  
"NO" he says pushing it away  
"Then how about cereal?" she asks again getting a negative response "Then what? You need to eat something"  
"Mama" he sniffles holding his arms out  
"What is wrong?" she asks picking him up  
"Mama" he sighs  
  
Chapter 5  
Month later: The Church  
"What is wrong?" Father Michael asks  
"I've decided to head back to Sunnydale." Buffy announces watching as her son plays  
"Are you sure?"  
Buffy nods "I have to. He's in danger."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Father Michael there is something I never told you"  
"You don't have to" he protests  
"I want to. You've done so much for us." she turns her attention to the man sitting across from her "Do you believe in hell?"  
"Yes"  
"Not the hell just under our feet but the hell that is on earth."  
"I don't understand"  
"Do you believe in demons and vampires?"  
"I suppose its possible they exist." he answers  
"They do. I've been fighting them since I was 15. I'm a Slayer."  
"A Slayer?"  
"A girl born to fight dark. The evils."  
"And you have?"  
Buffy nods "I've fought so many. Some evils are evil some just look like they are. Some demons are kind others are evil."  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"There is... was a vampire named Angel."  
"Angel?" he looks at the baby  
"His father was a vampire." she nods "I loved him" she looks at the ring on her finger "And he loved me. He may have been a vampire but he was good. He had a soul. He was my life." she looks at her son "Now he is"  
"How is it he had a soul?"  
"150 years ago Angel killed someone he shouldn't have. A gypsy. The family cursed him with a soul. He spent all this time making up for his sins. The only person who can help me find out what is wrong with Liam and that is my Watcher." she stands picking up the little boy "I'm going to have to return... even though I am not ready" she smiles sadly "Besides it'll be good to see them"  
"When are you leaving?"  
"As soon as I can get everything settled here"  
  
Week later  
"Are you sure about this?" Father Michael asks as Buffy settles Liam in his carseat  
"I am. I want my son back to normal and Giles is the only one who can help" she straightens up "Thank you for everything"  
"If you need anything Anne just call"   
Buffy smiles "I will" she goes around to the drivers side opening the door "And Father Michael"  
"Yes"  
"Call me Buffy"  
"I will... Buffy"  
"Thank you" Buffy grins  
"God bless you child"  
"Bye" Buffy says starting the car  



	2. 6 through 9

Title: Love and Family Found  
Author: Inquisitive1  
Email: inquisitive1@angelfire.com or 2inquisitive1@angelfire.com  
Rating: Mostly PG13  
Distribution: Its been added to my site http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/whatsnew.html  
Site has also had a minor update- check it out.  
Spoilers: Up to 'Surprise'  
Disclaimer: I own only the characters you don't know  
Summary: Buffy seeks out help from the Scoobies after 2 years of silence.  
Author's note: As in most of my stories Angel is Spike's sire. I have issues with the whole Dru siring anyone.  
____________  
Chapter 6  
Few days later: Summers home  
"Just a minute" Joyce calls  
Hearing her mother's voice Buffy turns the doorknob walking in she calls out "Mom" she watches as her mother stops in the doorway of the dining room  
"Buffy?" Joyce says tears forming she walks over to her daughter hugging her tight "Its so good to see you" she cries  
"Mom" Buffy pulls away "good to see you too."  
"Honey where have you been?"  
"Just a minute." Buffy moves away "Mom there's someone I'd like you to meet"  
Joyce watches as her daughter steps outside the door a second later she sees Buffy enter with a child "Buffy?"  
"Mom I'd like you to meet Liam... my son" she says nervously  
Joyce moves closer "Your son? Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I was scared" Buffy admits  
"Why?" Joyce asks "I would have helped you"  
"Mom I know that you would have. But it wasn't safe for us to be here."  
"Why?"  
Buffy looks at Liam "Liam Grandma and I need to talk. Can you sit and watch TV for a while?"  
Liam nods   
Buffy sets him down on the couch "We'll be in the other room." she turns on the cartoon channel then she and Joyce head into the kitchen.  
"Honey why did you leave?" Joyce asks  
Buffy sits down at the counter "Mom the night after Angel left I started having nightmares. When I found out I was pregnant they got worse"  
"What were they about?"   
"I don't know... but I knew we were in danger if we stayed, that everyone around us would be in danger. But I had hoped that when Angel came back that they'd stop. When Giles told me that they didn't know where he was I got scared, for all of us but mostly for the baby. I didn't want to leave Mom, but I was too scared to stay. It was too hard to be here without Angel"  
Joyce seeing the pain in her daughter's eyes decides her daughter needs the truth "Honey I have something to tell you"  
"What?"   
"Buffy honey... Angel's alive"  
Hearing that Buffy stares at her mother "What?"  
"Sweetie he's alive."  
"He's alive?" she asks her voice shaky with tears  
Joyce nods "He returned about a few months after you left" she watches as her daughter breaks out into sobs. "Oh honey" she says hugging Buffy  
"Mama?"   
Buffy looks over to see her son watching her confused she stands picking him up "Mom I've got to go see him"  
"Buffy are you sure?"  
"Mom I have too. Please understand"  
"I do honey. I do"  
"Damn" Buffy mutters looking at her mother hopefully "Can you drop us off? I don't want to leave my car in the parking lot"  
"Sure honey"  
  
30 mins later: Angel's Apartment building  
"Honey are you sure you want to do this now?"  
Buffy nods looking out at the bright sun "At least he can't walk out in the middle of talking" she says getting out of the car she goes to the back unbuckling Liam from the carseat. "We'll be at the house for dinner"  
"Are you sure you don't want me to watch Liam?" Joyce asks noticing her grandson is practically asleep  
"Mom I want these two to meet. I've waited for this forever."  
"OK. I'll see you later then. Bring Angel"  
"I will. Love you Mom" Buffy smiles grabbing the diaper bag   
"I love you too." Joyce watches as her daughter walks into the darkened building before she pulls out of the parking lot.  
As she nears Angel's apartment Buffy feels the familiar tug on her heart she hugs Liam tighter. 'Here we go' she thinks as she lifts her hand to knock  
  
Inside  
The darkhaired vampire looks up from his reading at the sound of the tentative knock "Just a second" he calls getting out of bed he trudges across the apartment "Xander if that's you..." he trails off as he opens the door  
"Do I look like Xander?" Buffy asks her mouth twitching in response   
"Buffy" he breathes knowing that its not a dream he moves aside to allow them to enter.  
"Thanks" Buffy says entering she drops the diaper bag by the coffee table turning to face Angel she smiles slightly "Angel I'd like you to meet our son Liam Angel Summers"  
Angel stares at her stunned "Our son?"  
Buffy nods amused by the look on Angel's face "Our son" she confirms  
Angel moves closer "Why didn't you tell me?" he asks softly so to not wake the child  
"I'm gonna put him down then I'll explain"   
Angel nods watching as his lover sets the sleeping child in the bed. 'A son. I have a baby with Buffy' he runs his fingers through his hair.  
"I had found out I was pregnant the night you called" Buffy says softly her eyes on the sleeping child. "Actually I found out a few minutes before you called. I meant to tell you but as always when I heard your voice I forgot everything else but you"   
Slowly Angel goes to the bed crouching before her "Why didn't you tell Willow? Giles? Or your Mom?"  
Buffy smiles reaching out she touches his face "I wanted to tell you first."  
"Oh Buffy" he sighs catching her hand he kisses her palm. "Why did you leave then?"  
"I thought you were dead." she whispers tears falling  
Angel smiles sadly as he wipes away her tears "I promised you I'd come back."  
She nods "I know its just... I was scared"  
"Why?"  
"I didn't know for sure whether or not you were alive. I was scared for him" she looks at the sleeping child "if I had stayed here without you I was afraid something would happen to him... to our baby."  
"Buffy" he whispers   
Buffy stands taking Angel's hand she leads him to the couch. "I've missed you so much" she whispers tears falling as she touches his face "Every night I'd fall asleep wishing you were with us." she kisses him tenderly  
"I've missed you too" he whispers tears falling.  
"I wanted to die when they told me you weren't coming back"  
"Buffy"  
"I knew you wouldn't want that for me or our baby."  
"Our baby" he sighs stroking her cheek   
"Our miracle" she smiles  
"Buffy I'm so sorry for not being here for you"  
"Shh" she places her finger against his lips "I don't blame you. I never did." she hugs him "I love you my Angel" she says softly  
"I love you too" he says hugging her tight  
Resting her head on his shoulder Buffy takes Angel's hand lacing their fingers "That first night you left I had these dreams." she says softly "At first they occured twice a week. I don't really remember what they were about but I could feel fear in them. Around the time I found out I was pregnant they got worse, more intense. They scared me Angel, somehow I knew our baby was in danger. When they told me you weren't coming back I knew I had to leave."  
"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Angel asks  
Buffy looks at him sadly "I didn't want to put them in danger. If they knew about him or where we were they would have been hurt if anyone wanted to find us." she lays her head back on his shoulder "After I left Sunnydale the dreams still occured but not as often."  
"Have they stopped?"  
Buffy nods "The last one was just before Liam was born"  
"When was he born?"  
Buffy lifts her head smiling "Liam Angel Summers was born September 19, 1998 at 9 PM."  
Angel looks at her surprised "I came back to Sunnydale that night"  
Buffy looks at him surprised "Why am I not surprised your son was born when you came home" she shakes her head.   
"So the dreams stopped?" Angel asks  
Just as Buffy is about to answer a small voice calls out in tearful panic "MAMA"  
Buffy gets up hurrying towards the bed she finds Liam sitting up his eyes filled with tears "Oh did you have a bad dream Liam?" she asks picking him up  
"Mama" he sniffles closing his eyes  
Buffy looks at Angel tears in her eyes "The dreams stopped for me but I'm scared that he has them." she rests her cheek on Liam's head "I came back to see if Giles might know what is wrong." she kisses Liam's head then lays him back on the bed then looks at Angel. "I'm scared Angel"  
"Why?" he asks sitting beside her  
Buffy leans against him her eyes on the sleeping child. "Most nights he wakes up screaming. Sometimes during the day he'll just get this look on his face then start crying. Since his birthday he's pretty much stopped talking to anyone but me. He sometimes refuses to eat." she looks at Angel "Somethings wrong with him Angel and it scares me."  
"What about doctors?"  
"They think I'm imagining it. They see him as the healthy 1 year old but I can see it Angel. Whatever it is is hurting him."  
Seeing the tears and fear in Buffy's eyes Angel takes her face between his hands "I swear to you Buffy whatever is wrong we'll make it right."  
Buffy searches his eyes seeing the promise she nods "I know. Now that we're together again everything will be all right"  
Angel smiles "It will Beloved. I promise" he finishes kissing her gently  
  
An hour later: Angel's Apartment  
Buffy looks towards Angel's bed with a smile "He's awake" she tells Angel standing she kisses him "be right back" she goes into the bedroom area "Hey you" she greets the sleepy child  
"Mama" he yawns holding out his arms "up" he demands  
Buffy smiles picking Liam up "Mama have a kiss?" she asks laughing as the little boy kisses her "Thank you sweetie" she smoothes his hair back "You sleepy still?"  
"No" Liam replies "Down" he demands  
Buffy sets him down taking his hand "Come on, Mama has someone very important for you to meet"  
Liam looks around the unfamiliar environment "Mama?"  
Buffy kneels before the little boy "We're at your Daddy's place"   
Liam tilts his head in confusion "Dada?"  
"Yeah your Daddy" she stands taking his hand leading the little boy into the living area where she finds Angel staring into space. Shaking her head she sits beside Angel "hey what's with the look?"  
Angel looks at her with a faint smile "Nothing"   
Liam tugs on Buffy's shirt looking at her quizzically  
"Liam this is your Daddy"  
Liam looks at the man with interest taking his thumb out of his mouth "Hi"   
"Nice to meet you" Angel smiles  
"Ehh" Liam says holding his arms out to Angel  
Angel takes the smiling child from Buffy's lap   
Buffy watches tearfully as her love interacts with the child. 'I knew he'd be a good father.'  
  
Just after Sunset  
Buffy glances at the clock "Damn"  
"What?" Angel asks looking up from reading to Liam  
"I promised Mom we'd be there for dinner" she looks at Angel "Go get dressed" she says taking Liam  
"No" Liam complains  
"Daddy will finish reading to you later" Buffy says "right now he needs to go get ready to see Grandma" she smiles kissing Angel  
"OK." Angel sighs standing he heads into the bathroom  
"Lets get you changed shall we?" Buffy smiles at the infant grabbing the diaper bag she settles on the floor to change Liam  
  
Chapter 7  
Hour Later: Summers Home  
"Mom we're home" Buffy calls entering with Angel following carrying Liam  
Joyce enters the foyer "Oh good. Angel nice to see you"   
"Joyce" he nods  
Buffy looks between the two "OK someone want to tell me something?"  
"Uh sometimes I help your Mom out at the Gallery" Angel admits with a shrug  
"Oh"  
"Angel has been a great help with some Gallery openings" Joyce says heading into the kitchen with the others following  
Angel sits down at the table with Liam on his lap "Its given me something to do"  
Buffy sits beside Angel "So what else am I in store for?"  
"Cordelia and Xander are still dating. So are Oz and Willow" Angel offers  
"Cordy hasn't killed Xander?" Buffy asks wide eyed  
Angel shakes his head "Spike and Dru broke up"  
"And I care about that because?"  
"Because Spike is dating the new Slayer" Angel answers  
"WHAT?!" Buffy exclaims   
"I know odd" Angel chuckles  
"So where is Drusilla?"  
"Last I heard she's in Brazil" Angel shrugs  
"OK anything else?" Buffy asks  
"Uh" Joyce and Angel look at each other sheepishly  
"What?" Buffy demands  
"Honey just so you know this house is now a stake-free zone" Joyce says sternly  
"Why?" Buffy asks suspiciously as the back door opens  
"Hey Mum" a familiar voice greets  
"SPIKE?" Buffy shrieks  
"Hey Summers" Spike grins entering the kitchen "good to see you"  
"Uh honey Spike kinda lives here" Joyce announces "and so does Faith"  
Buffy stares at her mother then shakes her head "My life is hell" she groans hitting her head on the table "Why me? And why did it have to be Spike my mother adopts" she frowns "Who's Faith?"  
"Other Slayer" Angel answers  
"Mama?" Liam asks   
Spike hears that and smirks "So Slayer has a kid"  
Angel sighs "Spike meet Liam" he frowns "I guess he'd be your brother"  
"WHAT?!" Buffy and Spike yell glaring at each other then Angel  
Angel shrugs "Well in human terms I think that's right. I am Spike's sire"  
"So he's related to Liam?" Buffy demands  
"Uh and technically to you by marriage" Angel admits  
"WHAT?!" Joyce, Spike and Buffy yell  
"Well uh" Angel begins looking at his ring he holds up his hand "according to an old Irish tradition we're married."  
"Uh why don't you two talk" Joyce suggests wiping off her hands she takes Liam from Angel "and Buffy try not to stake him" she heads out of the kitchen "Spike leave them alone"  
"Oh fine" he grumbles following Joyce into the livingroom  
Once alone Buffy looks at Angel in disbelief "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I was leaving. It was hard enough on us to say goodbye I didn't want to make it even worse."  
Buffy stands heading outside   
After a second Angel follows her "Buffy" he says softly finding her on the porch seat "I'm sorry"  
Buffy tilts her head thoughtfully "We both have something to feel sorry for... me for not telling you I was pregnant."  
"And me for not telling you the truth about the rings" he says sitting beside her  
Buffy crawls into his arms slipping her fingers through his looking at their rings "We're married?"  
"Its not considered a legal marriage"  
Buffy shrugs "I don't care." she looks at him "My heart says we are"  
Angel smiles "Mine too"  
"What else does your heart say?" she asks resting her palm against his chest  
"That I love you and Liam. That I want us to be a family"  
"I do too" Buffy smiles "more than anything." she kisses him   
"Hey you two stop sucking face Joyce wants to know what the kid eats" Spike says  
Buffy glares at the blond vampire "I can't believe your girlfriend hasn't staked you yet"  
Spike shrugs "What can I say the chit adores me" he smirks  
"Don't call me that William" a voice says annoyed  
"Hey Faith" Spike greets  
Buffy looks up to see a tall dark haired young woman wearing worn jeans and a T-shirt   
"Buffy Faith. Faith Buffy" Angel introduces the two Slayers  
"Hey nice ta meet ya B" Faith grins kissing Spike quickly   
"Same" Buffy nods standing "I better go save Mom" she says kissing Angel she heads inside   
"Honey does he have a highchair?" Joyce asks nodding at the little boy sitting on the kitchen floor playing with his feet  
Buffy nods picking Liam up "Its in the car." she answers turning to see the others walking inside "Angel Spike can you bring in the stuff from the car"  
"Sure keys?" Angel asks  
"Jacket"   
"I'm not goin' " Spike protests "you can empty your own bleedin' car" he grumbles  
"And you could get staked" Buffy retorts  
"Spike just help Angel please" Joyce requests pleadingly  
"Oh fine" Spike grumbles following Angel out to the car  
"So who's the kid?" Faith asks curiously  
"This is Liam" Buffy says   
"He looks like Angel" Faith states  
"He does doesn't he" Buffy grins at Liam who is watching the other Slayer with interest  
"So Soulboy knocked you up" Faith chuckles  
'I think I'm going to like her' Buffy decides "He did"  
"I thought vamps couldn't have kids" Faith states  
Buffy shrugs "I thought so too but hey I'm not going to argue it"  
"Visit the Watcher yet?" Faith asks curiously  
Buffy shakes her head "I'll go after Liam goes to sleep."  
"You still patrol?" Faith questions  
Buffy shakes her head "No. I slowed it down after I found out I was pregnant. After I left I stopped and since he was born I've staked probably 5 vampires"  
"I'm surprised you stopped" Joyce states  
"Why?"  
"I just am" Joyce shrugs  
"Buff where do you want this stuff?" Angel asks entering the house with an armload of stuff  
"Put it in the livingroom for now" Buffy calls "I'll figure out what to do with it later"  
  
30 mins later  
"No" Liam shakes his head trying to avoid the spoon  
"I see he has your stubborness Buffy" Joyce states  
"I'm not stubborn" Buffy retorts   
"When Buffy was about that age she refused to sit still long enough for me or her father to get her dressed"  
"I did not" Buffy glares at her mother  
Spike laughs at the Slayers embarrassment "What else did baby Buffy do that is embarrassing?"   
"Well I got so fed up with trying to get her to stay still I just let her run around in a diaper"  
"MOTHER" Buffy groans  
"Oh come on honey it was cute" Joyce says  
"That explains her lack of wardrobe" Spike smirks  
"SHUT UP SPIKE" Buffy and Angel yell  
"Any other tidbits?" Spike asks  
"Oh tons" Joyce chuckles  
Buffy sighs "Great I take it its embarrass Buffy time" she places a piece of bread before Liam  
  
Chapter 8  
2 hours later  
"Mom he's asleep." Buffy says walking down the stairs "We'll be back as soon as possible"   
"OK just be careful" Joyce says  
"We will" Buffy answers pulling on her jacket "just going straight to the Library then we'll be back"  
"Tell Mr. Giles hello for me" Joyce calls as the two Slayers and vampires head out the door "And Faith be back early you have school tomorrow"  
"Sure" Faith winces "How did I let them talk me into going" she sighs   
"Aww come on Faith gives ya something to do" Spike says in an attempt to comfort her  
"I know but it is so boring"  
"Snyder still there?" Buffy asks  
Faith nods "Hates me"  
"Hated me too. He probably threw a party when I didn't return"  
"Rumor has it he was so happy he smiled" Faith says with a grin  
"Troll man smiled?" Buffy says shocked  
"Yep. 'nother rumor is that he didn't give this kid detention for running in the halls" Faith adds  
"Wow we really are on the Hellmouth" Buffy mutters   
  
15 mins later  
"Enjoy telling the Watcher" Spike says as the group seperates as they near Sunnydale High School   
Buffy swallows nervously tightening her grip on Angel's hand   
"You OK?" Angel asks   
Buffy shrugs "I'm not sure. I mean I haven't seen them in almost two years."  
"Buffy they are still your friends" Angel assures  
"I know. I'm just a little nervous about seeing them."  
"It'll be OK" Angel says hugging her  
Buffy smiles at him "I love you" she says touching his cheek  
"I love you too" Angel smiles   
"Let's get this done. I'm not sure if he'll sleep all night"  
Angel nods "All right" he kisses her forehead then together they walk into the school. As they near the Library Angel squeezes Buffy's hand in assurance. They enter the Library to find the Scoobies and Giles sitting around the conference table researching.  
"Hi guys" Buffy greets nervously   
The groups looks up startled at the sound of the familiar voice "Buffy?" Giles stammers  
"Hi Giles" Buffy smiles faintly at her Watcher's startled look  
"Oh my God Buffy" Willow shrieks jumping up she runs over to hug her friend  
"Hey Will good to see you" Buffy says tearfully as she hugs her friend  
  
5 mins later  
"Where have you been?" Giles demands as the group finishes their tearful reunion  
"Around" Buffy shrugs sitting beside Angel. "Last 17 months I've lived in a small town called Hope."  
"Why didn't you let us know you were OK?" Willow asks  
"Uh a lot of reasons" Buffy answers "Mostly because it would have put you in danger."  
"Why?" Xander asks confused  
"Because putting you in danger would have put Liam in danger" Buffy replies  
"Liam?" Cordelia questions  
Buffy looks at Angel who says "Might as well tell them. They'll find out sooner or later"  
Buffy nods "Liam is our son"  
The group stares at Buffy and Angel stunned   
"Your son" Giles stammers "oh my"  
"WHAT?!" Xander and Cordelia yell  
"Cool" Oz adds  
"Wow" Willow states   
Buffy looks at Angel "They took that well. Can we go now?"  
"Buffy" Angel shakes his head   
"Oh fine but if he wakes up the whole neighborhood I'm blaming you"  
"OK how is it you and Deadboy have a kid?" Xander asks confused  
"Will you stop calling me that" Angel growls in annoyance  
"It just happened" Buffy shrugs "I'm not questioning it"  
"Oh my" Giles repeats staring into space  
"You said that all ready" Cordelia remarks  
"Uh yes" Giles nods   
"OK you have Watcher face again" Buffy states   
"He always has Watcher face after all he's a Watcher" Xander points out  
"Yes but this his serious Watcher face" Willow adds  
"This is unprecendent" Giles states  
"Uh again Giles with the big words"  
"This has never happened" Giles mutters  
"Neither has a vampire with a soul" Buffy reasons  
"Yes but a vampire has never fathered a child let alone one with a Slayer."  
"And a Slayer and a vampire in love has never happened" Oz adds  
Giles nods "Yes but a child of a Slayer is rare also."  
"Why do you say that?" Buffy asks  
"Most Slayers don't live long enough" Angel answers   
"And those that do?" Buffy asks  
"From what I've heard they are rarely able to handle being a normal human" Giles states  
"What do you mean? They kill themselves?" Buffy asks  
Giles nods "The power of being a Slayer to most is addictive. The few that have lived long enough to retire go into withdrawal, for lack of a better word, and in the end kill themselves"  
"Whoa" Xander states  
"Xander" Angel snaps  
"Sorry" he apologizes sheepishly  
"Has a Slayer ever had a child?" Buffy asks  
"Two that I know of" Giles answers  
"And what happened to them?" Buffy questions  
"No one knows" Giles replies "rumor has it the only two child born alive to Slayers disappeared when they were teens."  
"I heard a rumor that one lived and died on church ground" Angel supplies  
"Buffy has your son exhibited any characteristics not exactly normal for a child?" Giles asks curiously  
"A few" Buffy admits  
"What kind?"  
"One of the reasons I left was because I kept having dreams"  
"Prophetic?" Giles asks  
"I'm not sure. I mean I left so they didn't come true." she shakes her head "That's why I kept moving until I was 5 months. The dreams stopped for me after Liam was born"  
"Do you think your son is having them?" Giles asks  
"Its possible... most nights he wakes up crying or screaming. Then he gets almost like a mini-brood fest going in the middle of the day."  
"So he's like dear ol' Dad" Xander states  
"Well Liam does look like Angel" Buffy says "so I'm not too surprised if he ends up being a brooder"  
"I don't brood" Angel protests  
"He's just a deep thinker" Oz supports  
"See Oz agrees with me" Angel says   
"Any thing else?" Giles asks  
"He used to talk a lot or just chatter to himself but in the last few months... he's pretty much stopped saying anything but Mama, no, yes, hi, and now Dadda. Its odd since he was talking at 9 months. He would talk to anyone but now he only talks to me."  
"Is that all?"  
"Uh no" Buffy replies "He's been acting weird about eating."  
"All children act weird about eating... I hated lima beans" Willow offers  
"Not that kind of weird. Its more like sometimes he'll eat without complaining... others he'll have a fit and I'm not talking throwing food I'm talking all out screaming at an ear piercing level. His scream could give even a vampire a headache."  
"Whoa he must have a set of lungs" Oz remarks  
"Oh yeah get him started he won't stop" Buffy says drily  
"Anything else?"  
"Like what?" Buffy asks  
"Mini fangs?" Cordelia supplies  
Buffy glares at the brunette "No not unless they'll show up when he gets some teeth"  
"I guess that means we'll have to wait and see" Giles rubs his temples  
"Great just what the world needs a kid teething with mini-fangs" Buffy groans  
"Might not happen" Angel points out  
"So he doesn't go 'grr'?" Willow asks  
"Nope" Buffy shakes her head "he's pretty much a normal baby"  
"No superstrength?" Giles asks  
"No"  
"No need for blood?" questions Giles  
"As far as I know no."  
"All right. I'll see if I can find any reason behind what you said." at Buffy's nod Giles adds "It might be nothing but a normal reaction for children"  
Buffy shakes her head "I don't think it is... it just doesn't feel like it"  
"OK" Giles nods standing he goes over to a bookcase searching for some books  
Angel squeezes Buffy's hand "I'm going to go check a few books"  
Buffy nods "We should head back soon."  
Angel nods standing  
Buffy turns to her friends "So what has been going on?"  
"Uh nothing much" Xander shrugs  
"Oooh pictures" Willow says happily  
"Sure" Buffy reaches into her jacket pulling out her wallet she hands Willow a picture "This was at his birthday"  
Willow grins "He does look like a mini Angel."  
"Yep" Buffy agrees with a grin "that's what I thought when he was born"  
"He is so cute" Cordelia remarks  
"Check out this one" Buffy says handing them a picture of Liam just after he was born   
"He was so little" Willow says in awe  
"He was 8 pounds 5 ounces"   
"So he was a big little guy" Xander says with a grin  
"Yep"   
  
30 mins later  
Buffy looks up at the clock "Angel"  
"Yeah?" the vampire answers from the stacks  
"We better head back"  
"Down in a second"   
Buffy stands pulling on her jacket "Stop by when you get some freetime" she tells her friends  
"Staying at your Mom's?" Willow asks  
"For now. Angel's apartment isn't really baby friendly"  
"Hey not like he can hurt himself" Angel protests  
"Yes but he can still get into things and trust me he could tear your apartment apart in under five minutes" Buffy says "At least at Mom's there is more to entertain him." she slips her hand into his "Come on we better get back before he wakes up"  
"Its good to have you back Buffy" Willow says  
"Its good to be back Will" Buffy grins  



	3. 10 through epilogue

Title: Love and Family Found  
Author: Inquisitive1  
Email: inquisitive1@angelfire.com or 2inquisitive1@angelfire.com  
Rating: Mostly PG13  
Distribution: Its been added to my site http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/whatsnew.html  
Site has also had a minor update- check it out.  
Spoilers: Up to 'Surprise'  
Disclaimer: I own only the characters you don't know  
Summary: Buffy seeks out help from the Scoobies after 2 years of silence.  
Author's note: As in most of my stories Angel is Spike's sire. I have issues with the whole Dru siring anyone.  
____________  
Chapter 10  
20 mins later: Summers Household  
Buffy and Angel enter the quiet house "Least he's not up yet" Buffy remarks as they enter the livingroom they find Joyce watching TV. "Hey Mom" Buffy greets   
"Hi how is everyone?" Joyce asks  
"Good. It was good to see them" Buffy grins sitting beside Angel on the couch "I take it he hasn't woken up yet"  
Joyce shakes her head. "He's been quiet"  
"For now" Buffy sighs  
"Maybe he'll sleep through the night" Joyce offers  
Buffy groans "Mom you just jinxed it"  
"No I didn't"  
"Yes you did. Everytime someone says that he doesn't sleep through the night"  
"OK OK" Joyce surrenders "Next time I won't say it" she says standing "Tomorrow you're going to have to call your father"   
"Do I have too" Buffy whines "Not like he even noticed I've been gone"  
"He knows" Joyce answers  
Buffy rolls her eyes "Not like he even cared"  
"Buffy its too late to argue just call him tomorrow" Joyce says sternly  
"I will" Buffy agrees reluctantly  
Joyce looks at Angel "I take it your staying"  
Angel shrugs "If Buffy wants me too"  
Buffy nods "You are staying Mister"  
Joyce heads out of the room "I'm going to the Gallery for part of the morning. Try to get along with Spike" she requests "Night" she calls  
"Night" Buffy and Angel reply  
Buffy grins at Angel   
"What?" he asks warily  
"Lets go upstairs" she jumps up pulling Angel to his feet she drags him up to her bedroom. Turning on the bedside lamp she sighs leaning over the crib "He's out"  
Angel moves behind her wrapping his arms around her waist smiling at the peaceful baby "You did good Beloved" he says softly  
Buffy tilts her head to look at Angel she reaches up caressing his cheek "We did good my Angel" she corrects pulling his lips down to hers "We" she stresses kissing him gently she turns looking at him "Thank you"  
"For what?" he asks puzzled  
Buffy smiles tilting her head at the crib "For him"  
Angel smiles "I think I should be thanking you, after all you gave me something I never thought I'd have" he sits on the edge of the bed pulling Buffy onto his lap he tucks a strand of loose hair behind her ear "love, a wife and a child. Even when I was human I never thought I'd have those things, but as a vampire you've given them to me. After all the things I did as a human and a vampire you still love me." he searches her eyes "Why? How can you love me after all I've done?"  
Placing her finger against his lips Buffy shakes her head "It doesn't matter to me what you did when you were human or as Angelus, all that matters is now."  
"Why doesn't what I did matter?"  
"Its the past, it was a long time ago. The only thing that matters to me is what has happened since we met. You've given me a lot Angel, not just Liam but your heart." she rests her palm against his chest "No one has ever loved me as much as you have. Your the only one whose ever understood me and still loved me" she lays her head on his shoulder kissing his neck "You and Liam are my life Angel."  
Angel hugs her "I love you"  
Buffy lifts her head running her thumb across his lip "I love you" she says kissing him passionately  
Angel groans pulling back "Buff this isn't a good idea"  
Buffy grins "That's what you said the first time" she presses her lips against his ending his protest  
  
30 mins later  
Buffy curls up against Angel her head resting on his chest "I've missed this"  
"What?" Angel asks lifting his head as he strokes her naked back  
Buffy looks at him with a slight smile "Being in your arms"  
Angel smiles "I've missed holding you"   
Buffy kisses his chin then glances at the clock "I'm surprised he's still asleep"  
"How did you come up with his name?" Angel asks curiously as he leans against the headboard  
Buffy shrugs "It just felt right why?"  
"Liam was my name when I was alive"  
"It was? Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
Angel glances away "I don't really think of myself as being Liam anymore. That name was buried for me a long time ago" he looks back at Buffy seeing her look "What?"  
"Its just you don't talk much about when you were alive"  
"I don't really think about it much"  
"Why?"  
Angel sighs "I wasn't a nice guy."  
"Oh come on"  
"Seriously. Remember when I told you about how I met Darla?" at Buffy's nod he continues "By that time I was spending more time drunk then sober. I was sleeping around. I was your basic jerk"  
"That was then this is now"  
"Yes it is"  
"Angel?" Buffy yawns  
"Hmm?"  
"Will you tell me about what you were like then sometime?"  
"Sure" Angel answers "why don't you get some sleep"  
"I'm not tired"  
Angel chuckles "Just try"  
"I love you my Angel"  
"I love you too"  
  
After midnight  
Buffy awakens as she hears Liam start to cry opening her eyes to find the nightstand lamp on and Angel sitting up reading "Hey how long has he been crying?" she asks sitting up rubbing her eyes  
"Just started" Angel says closing his book  
Buffy pulls on her pajamas going over to the crib "Hey you" she greets picking Liam up "what's with the tears?" she sits on the bed beside Angel "Look Liam its Daddy"  
"Hey Liam" Angel greets  
"Dada" he says sticking his thumb in his mouth  
"I bet your hungry huh?" Buffy asks kissing Liam's head "Can you take him?"  
Angel nods taking the little boy from Buffy's arms "Sure"  
"I'm going to go get him a bottle." Buffy says standing when Angel doesn't answer she smiles at the sight of her love talking to the baby in his arms. 'They are so cute together' she heads downstairs to find Spike and Faith making out in the kitchen "This is not something I need to see" she sighs shaking her head she goes to the counter grabbing a bottle and the baby formula  
"Then go 'way" Spike growls  
"I will in a minute" Buffy snaps "he's up and hungry"  
"Soulboy here?" Faith asks  
Buffy nods as she makes the bottle for Liam   
Spike smirks "Mum let you two stay in the same room"  
"Not fair" Faith complains  
Buffy looks at Faith "She was the same way when I was in highschool. She didn't even like Angel climbing up the roof just to say hi." she shrugs closing the can of formula "Enjoy" she says heading upstairs she finds Angel sitting on the window seat with Liam in his arms. She stands in the doorway watching the two interact  
"I used to climb up here to visit your Mama almost everynight."  
Buffy joins them "And this is where we kissed for the first time"  
Angel looks at Buffy and grins "And a lot of other times."  
Buffy smiles "Here you go Liam" she says handing the baby his bottle   
Angel watches in amazement as his son drinks  
"He is amazing"  
Angel nods "He is." he chuckles as the baby grips his fingers "He's strong"  
"I think we lucked out if he's ever going to get either of our strength it hasn't kicked in"  
"Buffy?"  
"Yeah"  
Angel looks at her curiousity shining in his eyes "What was he like when you were pregnant?"  
"Active" Buffy answers she chuckles "I gave him a nickname when I was pregnant"  
"What was it?"  
"I called him the Energizer Bunny. When he started he moving he wouldn't stop until I paid him some attention. He liked when I told him about you and everyone here. He really liked the stories of you and Xander. I think he liked hearing about the times Xander got in trouble and we had to bail him out." she laughs "Before he was born I was thinking of calling him Liam Alexander but when I saw him and saw how much he looked like you I knew I had to name him Liam Angel."  
"It fits him" Angel states  
"Of course it does after all he is a mini version of you"  
"He is?"  
"Yep" Buffy grabs the covered foot "when he grows up he's going to look just like you." as Liam laughs "And what's so funny?" she asks the baby as she tickles his stomach. "Finish your bottle little man"   
"Daddy" Liam grins around the bottle   
Angel stands carrying the baby over to the bed he sits with his back against the headboard smiling at Buffy as she curls up beside him. "He's beautiful my love" he whispers kissing her hair  
"He is" Buffy agrees leaning down she kisses Liam's head   
Angel and Buffy lay there silent as they watch the small child drift off to sleep. Angel lays the baby between them. "He is amazing" he whispers leaning on his side he rests his hand on the sleeping child's chest. He smiles at Buffy "You are amazing"  
Leaning forward she presses her lips against his "As are you" she whispers  
"I love you"  
"I love you too" Buffy grins  
"Sleep Beloved" Angel orders   
Buffy yawns "OK" she agrees laying her head down beside Liam's resting her hand atop Angel's "Sleep well my boy" she says kissing the child's cheek  
  
Chapter 11  
Next Morning: Buffy's Room  
Buffy opens her eyes to find Angel asleep beside her with the baby asleep against his chest. Sitting up she leans down kissing Liam's cheek then kisses Angel's forehead. She smiles carefully getting out of bed she heads downstairs to find her mother making breakfast and Faith sitting at the counter. "Morning"  
"Where's Liam?" Joyce asks looking up from frying bacon  
"Still asleep." Buffy answers pouring herself a cup of coffee she sits beside Faith  
"He has a set of lungs" Faith states taking a drink of coffee  
"Sorry 'bout that" Buffy says apologetically "he tends to scream until he gets attention"  
"Buffy you can't just jump when he cries" Joyce chastises  
"Mom if I don't he'll keep screaming. I only do it when he screams a certain way."  
"Certain way?" Faith asks confused  
"His cries show what's wrong. Like the one last night was his hungry cry. His diaper one isn't too bad but the worst is his nightmare cry."  
"And you've figured them out?" Joyce asks  
Buffy nods "Makes it easier then trying to figure out what's wrong when I get him up"  
"Here you go" Joyce says putting a plate infront of Faith "Buffy want me to make you breakfast?"  
Buffy shakes her head "Not hungry yet" she sighs as she hears a familiar cry "Better go get him before Spike complains" she stands rushing up to her room she finds Angel still asleep with the fussing baby against his chest. She shakes her head picking up the baby "Shh don't wake Daddy" she whispers carrying the baby to the dresser she cleared to use as a changing table. "Oh I know" she lays him down undoing his sleeper she quickly changes him carrying the whimpering baby downstairs  
"Soulboy slept through that?" Faith asks  
"I guess he must be really tired" Buffy answers juggling the baby in her arms  
"Mama down" Liam demands   
"All right" Buffy agrees setting him down "Stay where I can see you"   
"So honey what are you going to do today?" Joyce asks sitting at the breakfast table  
"Not sure yet" Buffy answers sitting down with the cup of coffee. "Probably look for a job"  
"What about college?" Joyce asks  
"Mom you know I'm not good at school."  
"Honey just think about it." Joyce says glancing at the clock "We're going to be late" she stands stepping over the baby she goes to the basement door "Faith let's go" she calls  
"Aww bloody hell" Spike grumbles  
"Finish this later" Faith laughs   
Joyce shakes her head closing the door "Those two"  
Buffy sighs at the sound of pots and pans falling onto the floor "Liam" she calls in annoyance  
Joyce smiles walking around the counter she finds her grandson sitting on the floor smiling up at her innocently "What are you doing?" she asks picking up the baby "Playing with Grandma's stuff?"   
Liam nods   
"Can Grandma have a kiss?" Joyce requests  
Liam laughs kissing Joyce's cheek  
"Thank you" Joyce smiles as Faith enters the kitchen "You ready?"  
"Just need to grab my bag" Faith answers heading up the stairs  
"I should be home mid-afternoon." Joyce tells Buffy handing the baby over   
"All right" Buffy nods "Say bye Grandma" Buffy says to the baby  
"Bye" Liam waves  
"Bye" Joyce laughs "Now Buffy don't forget to call your father"  
"Fine" Buffy agrees   
"I'm ready" Faith calls  
"Have fun" Joyce says walking out of the kitchen  
"Come on little man lets put away Grandma's pots and pans." she carries her son around to the counter she sets him down picking up the pots and pans. After a few minutes she stands picking up the baby "You hungry?"   
Liam nods  
"OK" Buffy carries him over to the refrigerator she takes out a jar of applesauce "How 'bout this?"  
Liam scrunches up his nose  
"Don't give me that look you" Buffy laughs "this or pears?"  
Liam points to the applesauce  
"Milk or juice?"  
Liam frowns then grins "Dada" he shrieks  
Buffy turns around to find Angel walking into the kitchen sleepily "Hey you" she greets  
Angel nods kissing her   
"Daddy's not a morning person" Buffy tells Liam  
Angel reaches into the fridge "I'm hungry" he shrugs   
"Just up to eat?"  
"Ehh" he answers pouring some blood into a mug  
Buffy sighs "Honey can you take him for a sec"   
Angel takes the child as Buffy heads into the dining room   
"Hi Dada"  
"Hi" Angel smiles  
Buffy returns with the highchair "Here I'll take him"   
Angel hands her the baby watching as she sets him in the seat "What's the deal for today?" he asks taking a sip of blood  
Buffy frowns opening the jar of applesauce "Mom wants me to call Dad"  
"You going to tell him about Liam?" Angel asks watching Buffy feed the baby  
"Why should I? He's never going to see him"  
"He might want to know he's a Grandfather" Angel points out  
"He needs to be a father before he's a Grandfather" Buffy argues   
"Buffy"  
"Angel its too early in the morning to argue" Buffy sighs   
"What else is on the agenda for today?" Angel asks  
"We should start looking for a place to live" Buffy suggests  
Angel notices the newspaper sitting on the breakfast table standing he grabs the Real Estate page "Rent or buy?"  
"Which ever you want" she shrugs "needs to either have a yard or a park nearby"   
Angel nods opening the paper  
  
Hour later: Living room  
Angel and Buffy are curled up on the couch reading through the Real Estate ads. Buffy looks up with a frown "Angel where did Liam go?"  
"Uh?" Angel looks up "I thought he was watching cartoons"  
Buffy sighs "He's off exploring again" she stands "probably trying to climb the stairs" she heads to the foyer "Liam where are you?" she calls  
"Mama" Liam calls  
Angel stands heading into the dining room where he finds the little boy trying to climb onto the table "What are you doing Liam?" Angel demands grabbing the baby  
"No" Liam cries out struggling his father's arms  
"I don't think Grandma would like you climbing up on the dining room table"  
Buffy enters the dining room to find Angel talking to Liam "He always tries to climb things" Buffy laughs   
"Down" he demands "Dada down"  
"No more climbing Grandma's table" Angel says sternly  
"Down" Liam demands  
Angel shakes his head "All right" he sets the child down he watches as the little boy toddles off "You should call your father"  
Buffy sighs wrapping her arms around his waist "I know."  
"I know you and your father don't get along but he deserves to know that you're OK... and that he's a Grandfather."  
Buffy grimaces "I guess" she kisses his cheek "I'll go call him." she goes over to her son and picks him up "Liam try not to run Daddy ragged OK?"  
Liam grins "Mama"  
"Can Mama have a big hug?" Buffy asks  
Liam puts his arms around her neck hugging her tight "Dere"  
"Thank you" Buffy smiles kissing his forehead before handing him over to Angel. "Have fun playing with Daddy"  
" 'tay" Liam nods squirming in his father's arms  
With a small smile Buffy heads out of the livingroom up the stairs to her bedroom. Sitting on the bed she reaches for the phone dialing her father's work number.  
"Hank Summers office" the secretary greets  
"Hi may I speak to Hank please this is his daughter Buffy"  
"Uh just a moment let me see if he's available"  
Buffy listens absently as the musak plays over the phone  
"Buffy?"  
"Hi Dad" Buffy greets  
"Where are you? We've been so worried" Hank says  
"Its a long story. I just called to let you know that I'm back home in Sunnydale."  
"Thank god" Hank sighs "are you OK?"  
"I'm fine" Buffy assures "there's someone I'd like you to meet. Do you think you can come down this weekend?"  
"Who do you want me to meet?" Hank asks curiously  
"Your grandson" Buffy answers her voice soft  
"Grandson?"  
Buffy chuckles "Yep. His name is Liam Angel. He turned one a few months ago."  
"What about his father?" Hank demands  
"Angel's downstairs playing with Liam right now."  
"Did you run off with this guy?" Hank asks  
"No Daddy. Angel left on business and we thought he had died. He showed up after I left town."  
  
Half an hour later  
Buffy enters the livingroom to find Angel sitting on the couch with Liam on his lap reading to the little boy. She smiles joining them on the couch her head resting on Angel's shoulder she listens as he reads.  
  
15 mins later  
Buffy covers the sleeping baby with the blanket. "My Dad's coming down this weekend."  
"Did you tell him about Liam?" Angel asks wrapping his arms around her shoulders his chin on her head  
"Yep"  
"And?"  
"Surprised" Buffy chuckles   
"He's going to love Liam" Angel assures kissing her temple.  
"Its not that." Buffy sighs "I just don't want Liam to be hurt by my father like I was." she looks at the baby and smiles "He doesn't deserve to be hurt like that"  
"Neither do you" Angel says  
"Mmm I'm used to it now" she mumbles.   
  
Midafternoon  
"Hey guys come on in" Buffy invites moving aside to let her friends in  
"So?" Willow questions excitedly   
"He's in the livingroom watching TV with Spike" Buffy leads them into the livingroom  
"Is Spike watching Sesame Street?" Willow says with a small smile  
Spike looks up "Watch it Red. I'm only watching it 'cuz Peaches and the Slayer threatened to stake me." he grumbles  
"Spike's watching Sesame Street" Xander laughs  
"Watch it Scrappy" Spike growls  
"Mama?" Liam questions looking up his eyes curious  
"Oh he's even cuter in person" Willow says with a grin "Hi Liam" she sits beside the baby  
"Hi." Liam says tilting his head he watches the redhead thoughtfully  
"He's got the scrutiny look down" Cordelia says  
Buffy goes over to her son sitting beside him "Liam this is your Aunt Willow, Uncle Oz, Uncle Xander and Aunt Cordelia."  
" 'wo, 'der, Otth, 'elia" he grins  
Buffy smiles slighly "And who's that?" she asks pointing to Spike  
" 'ike" Liam grins at his vampire sibling  
The front door opens and in strides Faith "Hiya peoples."  
" 'dat?" Liam points his pudgy at the newcomer  
"That's Faith"  
" 'aith?" Liam questions  
"Faith yes" Faith gives him a smile then laughs seeing the TV "Spike are you boning up on your alphabet or sumthin'?"  
"Funny" Spike grumbles "he's watching it and I'm keeping him company"   
"Mama Dada?" Liam looks at his mother quizzically  
"Daddy's sleeping. He should be up soon." Buffy assures  
"Cookie?" Liam asks hopefully  
"That is so adorable" Cordelia says  
Everyone looks at her surprised  
"What? He's got the puppydog look down and its cute on him." Cordelia defends herself.  
"So have you talked to your father?" Willow asks  
Buffy nods "Yeah. He's planning to come down this weekend. I wouldn't count on it though" she picks up Liam "lets go get you that cookie"  
"I want one" Xander whines  
Buffy laughs "We can talk in the kitchen so not to disturb Spike's learning"   
"Shut yer hole Slayer" Spike snarls  
"Whatever Spike" Buffy retorts leading her friends into the kitchen. "So how's college life?" she asks   
"Books mostly" Xander shrugs  
"Don't forget the lectures" Willow adds  
"The hotties" Cordelia sighs dreamily  
"Hey" Xander protests  
"Its fine" Oz shrugs  
"How's the Mommy gig?" Willow asks  
Buffy looks at her son then her friends "Good. How would have ever thought I'd like to be a Mom"   
"Can I...?" Willow nods at the baby  
"Sure. Be warned he's drooling."  
"So warned" Willow grins "now gimme my nephew" she holds out her arms  
Buffy laughs handing the baby over to her best friend she turns to the cabinet looking for cookies. "Oz how's it going with the band?" The next few hours the friends catch up on each others lives.  
  
That evening  
"So did you talk to your father?" Joyce asks as she's making dinner and Buffy is holding the baby on her lap.  
"Uh yeah" Buffy answers "he's coming down this weekend"  
"Good. How'd he take the news about the baby?" Joyce asks turning to look at her daughter  
"Pretty well. Surprised to say the least."  
"Mama" Liam grins reaching up to pat Buffy's face  
Buffy smiles "You happy now huh baby"  
Liam nods solemnly his brown eyes serious.  
"You got Daddy face" Buffy laughs tapping Liam's nose with her forefinger  
"Dadda?" Liam grins looking around hoping to find his father  
"No Daddy's not here right now."  
"Where?" Liam asks with a pout  
"He went out for a bit. He'll be back in a while" Buffy assures.  
"Hey B. Kid" Faith says walking into the kitchen. "Hiya Joyce how was work?" Faith asks pulling herself up onto the counter.   
"Good. How was school?" Joyce asks  
"5 by 5." Faith shrugs. "Where are the vamps?" she asks  
"Went patrolling."   
Faith nods "Cool"  
"So Faith who's still at Sunnydale High?" Buffy questions curiously. She listens as the second Slayer tells her about the school.  
  
Chapter 12  
"Liam stop" Buffy begs laughing as her son squirms "Liam come on I gotta get you dressed."  
"Dada" Liam shrieks seeing his father standing in the bathroom door. "Mama Dada. Play now?" he asks  
"After your dressed" Angel says kneeling beside Buffy and Liam.   
Liam sighs " 'tay. Where we going?" he asks   
Buffy slips the shirt over Liam's head "Arms up" Buffy instructs. "We have to go home and see Grandpa" she answers as she pulls Liam's arms through his shirt  
"Dada come?" Liam asks looking at his father pleadingly  
Angel shakes his head "No son. I have to stay here"  
"Why?"  
Buffy helps Liam into his overalls "Daddy will be by later." she assures looking around "Angel where are his shoes?"  
"Bedroom" he answers picking up Liam  
Buffy follows them into the bedroom watching as Angel helps the little boy into his shoes.  
"Dada you come" Liam demands  
"Liam I can't. I'm sorry"  
Liam sighs   
"Daddy will be there as soon as possible Liam" Buffy says sitting beside the father and son. "We have to get going."   
Angel kisses Liam's head then hands him to Buffy kissing her gently "I'll see you later Beloved" he smiles slightly  
"Mmm" Buffy sighs "try to be there before I try and slay my father"  
Angel chuckles "I will"  
"Liam say bye daddy"  
Liam waves sadly "Bye Dada" he says waving to his father as they walk out of the apartment  
  
Summers home  
Buffy groans seeing her father's car infront of the house. "Well sweetie it looks like Grandpa's here already"  
"Want Dada" Liam grumbles  
"I know." Buffy stops the car getting out she opens the back passenger door undoing the carseat belt she lifts her son. "I wish he was here too" Buffy sighs kissing his cheek. "He'll be here later" she promises  
" 'tay" Liam says resting his head on her shoulder.  
"We're back" Buffy calls entering the house.  
"We're in the livingroom" Joyce says  
Buffy sets the diaper bag by the door and walks into the livingroom to find her mother and father on the couch. "Hi Dad" she greets  
Hank Summers stands   
Buffy walks closer "Dad this is Liam Angel. Liam this is my Dad your Grandpa"  
Liam looks over the strange man slowly "Hi" he says softly burying his face into her shoulder  
"He's a little shy" Buffy says   
"Hi Liam" Hank greets "so where's his father?" he asks  
"He'll be here later"  
"Where the hell were you?!" Hank exclaims loudly  
Buffy rubs Liam's back soothingly "Around."  
"Why did you run away?" Hank demands  
"Dad its hard to explain" Buffy says "I'll explain when Angel gets here"  
"Who is this Angel?" Hank asks  
Buffy smiles slighly "My best friend. The man I love. Liam's father"  
  
That evening   
Angel enters the house only to be assualted by Liam. "Whoa" he chuckles bending down to pick up the little boy "hi"  
"Hi Dada" Liam grins   
"Where's Mommy?" Angel asks  
Liam points to the livingroom. " 'dere" he says  
"We're in here Angel" Buffy calls  
Angel enters the living room to find Buffy sitting on the couch with her mother a sandy haired man sitting in the chair.   
Buffy stands going over to Angel "Hi" she stands on her tiptoes kissing his cheek. "I'll take him." she takes the little boy from Angel  
"Dada" Liam says squirming  
"Daddy's not going anywhere" Buffy assures "Angel this is my Dad Hank Summers. Dad this is Angel." she stands beside Angel   
"Angel what?" Hank asks standing looking at the man standing beside his daughter  
"Angel's a nickname my real name is Liam O'Cairhn."   
"How old are you?" Hank questions  
Angel looks at Buffy "I'm 26."  
Hank's eyes narrow "How long have you been involved with my daughter?"   
"Angel and I met not long after we moved here." Buffy answers  
"You were involved with a sixteen year old."  
"Daddy calm down" Buffy says shifting Liam in her arms   
"I won't calm down." Hank says angrily "I just found out my daughter has a child with a man I never met."  
"Mama?" Liam lifts his head   
"Shh its OK" Buffy soothes "Grandpa's just letting off some steam"  
Joyce stands "Why don't I take Liam into the kitchen for a snack"   
Buffy nods greatfully at her mother handing over her son. "Thanks" she waits until her mother and Liam are out of the room before turning her attention to her father and Angel. "Why don't we sit down" she suggests  
Angel nods following Buffy to the couch he sits down "I love Buffy Mr Summers."  
"Does that make it right for you to sleep with a sixteen year old"  
"I was seventeen" Buffy corrects  
Angel looks at her  
"What? Don't want him getting my age wrong" she shrugs  
"Your age is beside the point. Your a teenager too young to be a mother."  
"I am. And I'm glad to have Liam in my life"  
"So am I"  
"Dad I love Angel your just going to have to accept that he's in my life."  
"Tell me this why did you runaway if you were so in love with this man and pregnant with his child?" Hank demands  
Buffy slips her hand into Angel's "I thought I had lost him" she says sadly  
"How? Did you run off after you found out she was pregnant then have second thoughts?" Hank questions  
"No he didn't leave me." Buffy retorts  
"Calm down Beloved" Angel says bringing her hand to his lips. He looks at Hank "I went on a business trip and there was an accident."  
"I thought he was dead." Buffy whispers "I didn't know he was alive until I got back."  
"When I returned I found out she had left. I didn't know she was pregnant. If I had I wouldn't have left. I love Buffy more than anything." Angel says looking at his semi father-in-law. "I would never hurt her"  
Hank seeing and hearing the sincerity he nods "I believe you."   
"So your OK with this?" Buffy asks hopefully  
"Do I have a choice?" Hank asks  
"No" Buffy grins   
Hank looks at the man beside his daughter "Angel what is it you do for a living?"  
"A lot of things. Sometimes I do work for Joyce at the gallery... appraising and such."  
Angel answers as the front door opens  
"We're back" Faith calls pulling Spike into the house behind her "Hey B. Soulboy" she winces "uh Angel" she corrects  
"Hey Poof" Spike greets "where's Junior?"  
"In the kitchen with Mom." Buffy replies  
Spike nods heading back into the kitchen  
"Later" Faith says following right behind  
"What are your plans for the future?" Hank asks   
"We're still discussing that." Buffy answers "Right now we're looking for a place."  
"What about school Buffy?"  
"She's still thinking that over" Angel supplies   
"I hope you aren't going to discourage her" Hank says  
Buffy smiles at Angel "He's always encouraging me. Angel wants me to do what I want. He tries to help me to decide what I want to do but lets me decide on my own."  
"I just want Buffy happy." Angel says with a small smile  
Faith sticks her head into the livingroom "Hey dinner's ready." she announces  
"Better get there while the foods hot." Hank smiles "You know how your mother is about cold food"  
Buffy chuckles "Yeah" they enter the dining room to find Spike entertaining Liam in the highchair. "Spike what are you doing?"  
Spike grins "Don't want the kid to be bored"  
Liam grins "Dada Poof." he points at the table.   
"Spike" Angel says glaring at the younger vampire  
"Don't you go teaching my son your bad habits" Buffy says sitting beside the highchair.  
"Why?" Spike whines  
"Spike be good or I won't make you any hot chocolate tonight"  
"But Mum... Oh alright" he grumbles  
  
Later that night  
Buffy and Angel are laying on the bed in Buffy's room "that went well" Buffy sighs  
"Didn't end the way you though huh?"  
"Nope. Liam didn't start screaming. You and Daddy didn't get into a fight. Spike behaved. Faith didn't say anything bad."  
"Ended well then" he chuckles  
"Oh yeah. I kept imagining all these scenerios of bad things that could happen."  
"And none did" he kisses her temple  
"I think things are looking up" Buffy sighs  
"Yes they have Beloved. Now get some sleep. I'll take care of the baby tonight"  
"Thanks." Buffy tilts her head meeting his lips in a soft kiss. "Night"  
"Night my love"  
  
Epilogue  
'Liam and I have been in Sunnydale for over a month. He's getting to be more talkative everyday. He now calls Angel Daddy. Its so cute to see the look on Angel's face when Liam calls him Daddy. Its a look I'll never forget.   
Liam has been getting better at saying the gangs names he can say Oz and Faith. He's now calling Xander 'ander rather than 'der. He still calls Willow- 'wo, Cordelia- 'elia and Spike is still 'ike. He calls Giles- G'les.'   
Buffy closes her journal looking around the master bedroom of their house. She smiles 'Their house. Me and Angel have a house.'  
Angel enters the bedroom to find his Slayer staring into space "What are you thinking Beloved?"  
Buffy turns around smiling "We have a house. We're a family."  
Angel smiles "Yeah we are."  
"A Slayer and a vampire find love and family together. Who would have thunk" she grins   
"Yes well this vampire is very happy to have found love and family... with the woman I love and our little boy." he leans down kissing Buffy gently  
"I love you my Angel"  
"I love you" he says softly  
"We're a family." she sighs happily   
"Forever" he vows  
"Like that" she smiles "Forever"  
  
THE END.~~Tell me what you think  
Sequel???  



End file.
